My Heart Stays With You Forever
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: An OS on shreya and purvi a sad story...on the occasion of friendship day...who are interested go head...read and review...remind that it may hurt you...based on true friendship...


_Hi **guys,first I want to wish u all a very HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY guys...on the eve of this day...**_

 _ **I am going to write a True friendship based story on shreya and purvi...guys it's a sad story...so no bashing...**_

 _ **PlZ i am warning you it's a heart touching sad story if u guys r interested then only read it...it may hurt you guys...**_

 _ **first time i am writing this type of story...even it hurts me too...but their is a message in this story...so i am writing this guys...**_

 _ **kabhi kabhi aisi stories bhi honi chahiye to know about what is friendship...i will update SNS and UWSMH also soon...don't worry...**_

 _ **I will add kavi moments also...so plz read and review...**_

 _ **so here we go guys...**_

* * *

She was holding a pic in her hand which she was staring that pic from more than 1 hour tears all continuously flowing from her eyes it seems she is missing that person a lot her life as became hell with out her she can't even think to forgot her she was the one who always stayed for her who always helped her who always knows before her what she want she is missing her so much she is thinking about her

she pov:galti meri hi thi...thum meri wajase sabko chodkar chali gayi thi...sirf meri wajase...mujhe uss din thumhare saath aisa barthav nahi karni chahiye tha...nahi karni chhaiye tha...akhir thumne jho kuch bhi kiya tha sirf meri liye kiya tha...i am sorry...i am really very sorry...please wapas ajav...mai thumahare bina nahi jeesakthi hu...akhir ajj mera pyaar mere pass hai tho sirf aur sirf thumhari wajase hi na...par mai kyun uss wakt ye baat nahi samjhi thi...kyun thumhe galat samjha tears are continuously flowing from her eyes their is no sign that she is going to stop crying ek saal hua hai thumse milkar...thumhe dekhar thumhari awaj sunkar...ajj friendship day hai..thumne kaha ki thum har ek friendship day pe mujhe gift dogi...tho kaha hai mera gift...thik ek saal pahele issi friendship pe thum hum sab ko chodke chali gayi thi...sirf meri wajase...uss din thumne mujhe mera pyaar dilaya hai...par mai ye baat nahi samjhi...pagal hu mai bohut badi pagal hu...jho thumhari jaisi dost ko kho baiti thi...and she moved into Flashback...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **One fine day in bureau two cops are arguing on something all are trying their best to stop them but still their are arguing no one was ready to stop it kavin and daya are worried to see them fighting shreya's parents and sid also present their...**_

she angrily:kyun kiya thumne aisa **purvi...** kya jarurat thi ye sab karne ki...maine kaha tha naa thumse ki mai iss shadi se khush hu...phir kyun kiya aisa thumne...

purvi: **shreya...** meri baat samajhne ki koshish karo...mai jho kuch bhi karrahi thi...sirf aur sirf thumhare khushi ke liye kari thi...jab thum daya bhai se pyaar karthi ho...tho siddhart se shadi kyun karrahi ho...mai bass thum donon ko milana chhathi thi issiliye maine ye sab natak karwaya tha...

shreya in same tone:kya maine thumhe ye sab karne ke liye kaha tha purvi...maine thumse kaha ki mai daya sir se pyaar karthi hu...

purvi also angrily:nahi...par mai thumhari dost hu...issiliye thumhe jho chahiye aur nahi chahiye ye sab mujhe acchi taraha se pata hai...thum iss shadi se khush nahi thi...issiliye mai siddhart ki character ko galat sabit karne ke liye ye sab plan kiya tha...mujhe laga agar mai siddhart ko thumhaare mom dad ke samne galt prove kardungi tho shayed ye shadi rukjayegi aur thum daya bhai se shadi karsakthe ho...

SF:kya hum iske dushman hai...kya hum ye shadi iske marji ke khilaaf karwaana chahte hai...humne isse puchne ke baad hi ye shadi fix karwaye the...

shreya:papa app shant hojayea...mai baat karrahi hu na...

SM:kya baat karrahi ho...iss ladki ki wajase teri shadi tuthe tuthe bachi hai...

purvi:aunty kaise maa baap hai app...jaab mi kehraahi hu na ki shreyaa ko ye shadi nahi karni hai..phir bhi app ye shadi karwana chahte hai...wo tho bass ye shadi uncl...before she could complete her sentence shreya said

shreya:bass purvi...bohut hochuka hai...abb aur nahi sunna chahti hu mai...tu mujhe wada kar ki thum aage se aisa kuch nahi karoge...ye wada chahiye mujhe ajj iss Friendship day par...

purvi:sorry shreya mai nahi desakthi ye wadaa...

shreya:agar nahi desakthi tho...she composed herself and said tho...meri zindagi se durr chale jaana hamesha hamesha ke liye all are shocked especially daya kavin and purvi...

Daya:shreya ye thum kya kehrahi ho...thum purvi ko kaise kehsakthi ho...

kavin:haa shreya...thum abhi gusse mein ho...shanti se baat karni chhaiye hame..plz pahele shant hojav...

shreya:nahi sir...plz app mein se koi kuch math boliyega...purvi was totally breaked from inside but she composed herself and said

purvi:thik hai shreya mai tayyar hu...thumhare zindagi se jaane ke liye...hamesha hamesha ke liye alll shocked by this answer even shreya because she thought that purvi won't agree for this but she agreed...

kavin:purvi...ye thum kya kehrahi ho...kisi aur ka nahi kam se kam meri baare mein tho socho...mera kya hoga agar thum chali javogi tho...

Daya:haa purvi plz thum donon jagana band karo...hum iss baare mein baaad mein baat karte hai..pahele thum yaha se chalo...and he tried to took her out but she denied and said

purvi:nahi bhai...plz jisse mein zindagi samjhi thi...abb wahi mujhe khud se durr jaane ko kehrahi hai..tho bhala mai yaha rahkar kya karungi...mujhe jaana hoga...and she moved towards kavin cupped his face with her both hands

purvi:I am sorry kavin...par mujhe jaana padega tears formed in kavi eyes maine thumhe pahele hi bataya tha ki shreya hi mujhe important hai...thumse zyada important hai...issiliye mai jarahi hu...

kavin:plz purvi math jav...ye matter kal thak set huega...plz thum mujhe kaise chodsakthi ho...mai thumhe jaane nahi dunga she smiled with tears and said

purvi:thum sab ko meri kasam...koi mujhe nahi rokega and she moved towards entrance shreya want to stop her but she couldn't but before leaving she turned and said one thing

purvi:ek baar yaad rakna shreya...sacche dost bohut kam milte hai...unhe nahi khoni chahiye...wo bohut mushkil se milte hai...thum mujhe hamesha hamesha ke liye khodiya hai..abb thumhare rone pe bhi mai nahi avungi...par maai apni wadaa zarur nibhavungi...ajj friendship day hai na issiliye ajj ka gift ye hi ki thumhe thumhara pyaar derahi hu...aur dekar hi rahungi and she left

 **shreya stood their like a statue she didn't know what to do she was in a dilemma to chose parents or friend finally she took her parents side but sid broke all the relations and the engagement with shreya and left finally shreya's parents has no choice so they agreed for Dareya marriage and whole cid team started searching for purvi but nobody found her actually dareya want to do their marriage after finding purvi but because of shreya's parents they agreed for their marriage 1 year passed out but still their is no sign of purvi whole cid team has changed now that is not the old one now shreya came out of Flashback**

 **Flashback ended**

 **shreya was continuously sobbing silently she can't forgot that day when her life left her her purvi left her she got up from her place and moved towards cupboard she placed purvi's photo in that and started moving but suddenly she felt like her head was becoming very heavy she felt dizzy and with in a few seconds she was on floor after sometime daya entered and shocked to shreya in that condition he immediately lift her in a bridal style and took her to hospital he informed all other cid officers all reached hospital**

Abhijeet:kya hua boss doctor ne ky kaha hai...

Daya:nahi yaar...wo andar shreya ko check karrahe hai...and doctor came out all rushed towards him and asked

Daya:doctor shreya kaisi hai...

Doctor:ji app unke rishtedaar hai...

Daya:ji wo meri patni hai...

Doctor:dekhiye baat bohut serious hai...

Daya:mai kuch samjha nahi doctor...app clearly kahiye ki akhir baat kya hai...i can handle it...

Doctor:apki patni ki Heart disease hai abb wo last stage mein hai...all shocked agar 24 hours mein heart transplant nai kiya tho wo bach nahi sakthi hai this make all shocked daya stood their like a statue but composed himself and said

Daya:doctor koi aur rasta nahi hai...

Doctor:shayed agar ye baat kuch din pahele pata hota tho kuch karte..magar abb sirf donar ki talash karsakte hai...uske aleva hum kuch nahi karsakthe hai...app bhi plz koshish kijiye ki koi donor milta hai kya...and he left and went into shock all started searching for donor but they didn't found after sometime a person entered into doctor cabin and said something he was shocked to listen this

Doctor:what...ye app kya kehrahe hai..hum aise nahi karsakte hai...ye hamare rules ke against hai...

person:appko karna hoga...warna uss ladki ki jaan chali jayegi jho mai kabhi nahi chahthi hu..plz doctor meri ye akhri iccha puri kardijiyega...

Doctor:I am sorry par mai ye nahi karsaktha...and he is about to leave but that person said

person:agar app isske liye nahi manenge tho bhi mai marungi doctor...mai kisi bhi haal mein usse bacha ke hi rahungi...isse behatar yahi hoga app operation ki tayyari kare...by folding her hands in front of him plz doctor mai ye ek favour krna chahthi hu uske liye jaane se pahele bass app operation ke baad ye usse dedena and she gave a box for him doctor has no choice so he agreed for operation

Doctor:thik hai jab app khud donate karna chahthi hai tho...mai operation karne ke liye tayyar hu mai bass unki family waloon ko inform kardetha hu and he went towards them and said this news that they got the donor all are sso happy to listen this

Daya:par wo kon hai doctor...jho donate karne ke liye tayyar hua hai doctor remembered that person asked him not to inform anything about her

Doctor:ji mujhe operation ki tayyari karni hai Excuse me...and he left into operation theater Inside OT

Doctor:appse akhri baar puchraha hu..ye appki zindagi ka sawaal hai..kya app abb bhi donate karna chahthi hai...person smiled and said

Person:ye jho iss wakt yaha bed pe hai na wahi meri xzindagi hai doctor...plz go head mai tayyar hu...mai shreya ke liye kuch bhi karsakthi hu...

Doctor:app jaise dost har kisi ko nahi milte hai...really you are great...app tayyar rahiyega mai bass 2 minute mein operation shuru kartha hu...and that person moved towards shreya and kissed her forehead after sometime doctor starts the operation all are waiting eagerly for doctor to hear that the operation was success and shreya was fine finally the operation was finished thery succeed in heart Transplant he looked at the person and moved out all rushed towards him

Doctor:chinta math kijiyega...operation success hai all are happy to listen this Daya was the happiest person in the world that he got his shreya back

Abhijeet:par doctor ya donor kon hai...

Doctor:ji uss donor ka naam he took a long breath and said purvi hai...all are really shocked to listen this

kavin with tears :ye kya kehrahe hai app doctor...app naam tho sahi suna hoga na...

Doctor:ji haa...maine unhe mana kiya tha..par wo nahi maani hai...unhone ye box diya tha app sab ko dene ke liye...abb wo iss duniya mein nahi rahi hai and he left daya opened it and found two chits one is written as for shreya another is as Cid Team daya opened the second one his hands are trembling

 **LETTER**

Hello everyone,

Kaise ho app sab i know ki mai ek saal se kisi ko contact nhi kiya...sorry for that..app sab mujhpe bohut gusse honge..par plz abb wo saara gussa nikaldijiyega meri antim sanskar thak...i know app sab bohut hurt honge ye baat sunkar ki ye donor mai hu...par kya karu shreya se wadaa kiya tha ki usse har ek friendship day par ek gift dungi..agar iss saal ye gift nahi deti tho shayed agle saal wo nahi hoti..plz mujhe maaf karna bina bataye app sab se hamesha hamesha ke liye durr jarahi hu...bhai ihope ki app hamesha shreya ke saath khush rahenge...kavin...Daya was unable to read it so he gave to kavin...he continued kavin plz mere jaane ke baad math rona..aur apne zindagi mein aage baadna...jab thum ye letter padhrahe ho tab thak mai bohut durr jachuki hongi...kavin started crying badly plz khud ko sambhalna aur shreya ko bhi...hum iss janam mein saath nahi hai tho kya hua agle janam mein mai sirf thumhari hu...plz thum shadi karlena mere liye apni life waste math karna...ye dusri letter shreya ke liye hai sirf shreya ke liye usse abhi math dena uski abhi abhi operation hua hai...kuch din baad dena..warna wo ye baat nahi sehpayegi...plz koi bhi mere liye nahi royenge..mujhse wadaa kijiyega...mujhe accha nahi lagega...mai kahi nahi jarahi hu...meri dil hamesha shreya ke pass rahegi...plz I hope sab mujhe yaad rakhenge par jab yaad karoge tho apni chehre pe smile hogi...tears nahi...jab thum ye letter padhrahe honge na tab mai wahi kahi rahkar thumhe dekharhi hogi...mujhpe bhi thoda dyaan dena kavin...BYE

APPKI PURVI...

They can see tears on that letter they can feel the pain when she wrote that letter all are started sobbing

kavin pov:kyun kiya purvi thumne aisa...mai thumhare bina nahi jeesaktha hu..par mai thumhari iccha ko bhi puri karungi mai nahi rovunga and he wiped his tears sir app mein se koi nahi royega ye purvi ka akri iccha hai..hame isse pura karni hogi wo jaate wakt bhi shreya ke baare mein sochke gayi hai tears started still flowing from their eyes to see kavin's condition kavin lifted his head and seen a familiar figure which is far to them she is non other than purvi she looked towards him and said keep smiling by making signs and vanished kavin smiled through tears

 **Next day shreya discharged from hospital all stopped crying because it's purvi's last wish that they should keep smiling they didn't said shreya about the donor in this way one month passed one day in Dareya room daya was feeding shreya with his hands he finished feeding her so he is about to leave but shreya said**

shreya:Daya purvi ke baare mein kuch pata chala he was shocked at this sudden question

Daya:nahi...nahi tho...waise thumhe rest leni chahiye...chalo maai iss plate ko clean karke aata hu... but shreya holded his hand and asked

shreya:daua app mujhse kuch chuparahe hai kya...

Daya:nahi nahi tho..thumhe aisa kyun laga...

shreya:nahi daya app meri ankhon mein dekhar boliyega...mai janthi hu app kuch chuparahe hai..batayea kya hua purvi ko...kaha hai wo..appko kuch tho pata hai uske baare mein...

Daya:shreya plz thum zyada math socho..aur sojav...mujhe kuch nahi pata hai purvi ke baare mein...aur mai kyun thumse kuch chupavunga...

shreya:daya appko meri kasam...app batayega kya hua hai purvi ko...now daya has to say truth tears started flowing from his eyes but composed himself and said

Daya:jissne... thumhe heart...donate kiya... wo koi aur nahi...balki purvi hi hai shreya she was shocked to listen this she is about to fall but daya holds her and said

Daya:shreya sambhalke..issiliye maine thumhe nahi kaha tha...issiliye shreya...plzthum khud ki sambhalo...thum abhi thik nahi hue ho...plz...

shreya with tears:kya usne mere liye kuch diya hai...

Daya:haa shreya par abhi nahi...

shreya loudly:daya mujhe abhi chahiye...daya has no option so he gave her that letter

shreya:daya plz app bahar jayega..mujhe is letter ko akele padhna hai...

Daya:par shreya...

shreya:Daya plz mujhe kuch nahi hoga...and daya left shreya moved towards balcony and started reading that letter

 **LETTER**

 **kaisi ho shreya apni dyaan thik se rakhrahhi hona..khana thik se kharahi hona...dawai time pe lena... I am sorry shreya ...mai thumhe iss taraha chodke jarahi hu...par plz khud ko sambhalo...mai jarahi hu par hamari dosti nahi...aur khaskarke mera dil jho philal thumhare pass hai..apni sehaat ka dyaan rakhna...aur kabhi rona math sabko sambhalo...aur khass karke kavin ko...mai hamesha thumhare aas paas hi rahungi...jab chahe tab thum mujhe bulasakthi ho...mai ajavungi...maine thumhe wadaa kiya tha na har ek friendship day pe thumhe gift dungi dekha akhir mai thumhe apna dil bhi ussi din diya jiss din friendship day ho...bass ek akhri iccha hai...hamesha smile karte rahna...aur ek baat yaad rakna..agar koi sacche friends mile tho kabhi math khona...kyun ki wo ek baar khone se kabhi nahi milenge...mai phir kisi na kisis roop mein thumharae pass jarur avungi...so keep smiling...kavin ka dyaan rakha...bye...MY HEART STAYS WITH YOU FOREVER...**

Shreya pov:ye thumne kya kiya...sirf mere liye aoni zindagi kurbaan kardi...mai thumse wadaa karthi hu purvi...ki mai hamesha khush rahungi...aur baaki sab o bhi khush rakhungi...aur kavin ko bhi...thum kaha mujhe chodke gayi ho...thum tho yahi ho...with full of tears pointing her heart thum hamesha yahi thi aur hamesha yahi rahogi...and she smiled with tears when she imagined that purvi asking her to smile from the sky...

* * *

 **I know it's totally a sad story...but it is a true friendship...a message from my side...**

 **plz don't leave that true friend who is in your life...because whatever happened with shreya may repeats with you...**

 **so don't leave your true friends...mai ye story likte wakt apni asoon ko control nahi karpay...it was a long chappy that i had ever written...**

 **Plz jisse pasand aye wahi padhna...aur review karna...try to understand the theme of this story...**

 **I know app sabko bohut bura lagega ye padke...but purvi ki friendship ko samjhiyega...**

 **Keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **Bye...**

 **Tc...**


End file.
